vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Reaper (Sims)
Summary The Grim Reaper is an NPC who appears in The Sims series. He spawns on the lot when a Sim dies, performing various animations in front of the dying Sim before spawning an urn or a tombstone. He was created by The Watcher(s) once Sim started getting overpopulated, with the porpuse of enforcing the cycle of life. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Grim Reaper, Death Origin: Sims Gender: Unknown, likely male (Olive Specter has memories of WooHoo with the reaper and possibly had "his" son) Age: Older then time (Existed since the first world made by The Watchers.) Classification: Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Scythe Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill Sims, remove their souls and seal them in a grave.), Life Manipulation (Every time a Sim is born it gives them their "heart", a piece of The Watcher, to make them capable of living), Transmutation (Can transform dead Sims' bodies into graves), Necromancy (Can resurrect others as zombies, can summon Hula Zombies when someone dies happily in old age), Resurrection (Can resurrect others at will), Age Manipulation (Can freely manipulate the age of those he resurrects), Empathic Manipulation (Can manipulate the emotion and mentality of those he revives at will), Smoke Manipulation (Can release smoke of several colors), Teleportation (Can teleport to anyone who died, even if in alternate timelines), Can levitate, and possibly fly, can cause pregnancy (regardless of gender) that "finishes" in 30 hours, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 8), Acausality (Type 1) (Reaps Sims who die of time paradox, which means that their time machine malfunctions during use. Ever since created, it existed in every world made by the watchers), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by every mind manipulation done by objects or Sim) Attack Potency: Wall level (Superior to Sims capable of overpowering whitesharks), can ignore durability with "reaping" Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to vampires, who's casual walking is so fast that other Sim can only see blurs) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Likely High (Responsible for the collection of all dead sims souls, even in alternate timelines like the Utopia and Dystopia versions of the future) Range: Extended melee range with scythe, likely several meters with reaping (Can reap Sims who died in the pool from afar) Standard Equipment: Scythe, Tabletto Intelligence: Gifted (Has 6 in Logic skill, which is comparable to professional scientists. Lived through the beginning and end of several worlds) Weaknesses: Sadistic, willingly resurrects unlucky sim for the amusement. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reaping:' The Hidden ability that it performs while reaping sims, it's maxed out and allows to transform the target into a ghost, zombie or simply kill them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Sims Category:Death Users Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Smoke Users Category:Sadists Category:Necromancers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Age Users Category:Flight Users Category:Biology Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 9